A Lesson in Life
by MsZelle
Summary: This little yarn shows our heroine revealing a flaw and learning a lesson.


**I enjoy writing though am sometimes lost for direction – so I decided to try my hand at fanfiction. This little yarn shows our heroine revealing a flaw and learning a lesson.**

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the character of Haruhi, or anything I've mentioned in connection to Ouran High School - no matter how much I wish I did P

* * *

"Your life is pretty amazing though." Suki blurted out randomly in reply to the daydream going on in her head. Haruhi glanced at her thoughtfully, 

"How so?"

"Hello! A cool fun dad, you're independent, smart and unique, you have both girls and guys falling for you, and did I mention you're 'forced' to spend time with 6 gorgeous guys who obviously care about you?" Suki clenched her coffee cup; this conversation was not going in a direction that she wanted however once she started talking it was hard to stop the babble.

"So that's what you're thinking about?" Her old friend queried as they sat in the café. It was slightly strange seeing her again, Arai had tricked her into seeing Haruhi. "It's been a long time… I don't quite think that glance at school the other day really counts as a meeting." Grimacing, Suki remembered last weeks' events. She had tried rather tactlessly to speak to her old friend then. Surprising her at school and showing she was willing to make the distance was the plan.

"I expected that you would have changed since I last saw you…" Instead she had bumped into 'Haruhi, member of the host club and popular with the ladies of Ouran High School'. Not only was she set upon by 6 charming guys, who Haruhi had now explained about, but her initial reaction was to jump and scream when she set eyes on her gender swapped posing friend. The girls at Ouran had taken this as a sign of fandom for Haruhi. The idea of letting this room full of adolescent girls know that Suki had a past with their 'guy' struck her as suicidal. But what was worse, all she did as an alternative to speaking to Haruhi was running as fast as she could in the opposite direction. "…I just thought it would have been your height." Both girls laughed.

"I missed you." She was still staring at her coffee intently as if it were the most interesting object on the planet wishing that she were temporarily deaf not wanting to hear an answer. Haruhi's eyes softened,

"Communication is a two-way thing you know." A lump appeared in Suki's throat, and for the first time she looked up, straight up; she'd learnt that by making your pupils go to the top of your eyes it stopped you from crying. Haruhi was blaming her for the loss of the friendship, well it was her fault, she was so angry at her friend when she announced that she was leaving, without mentioning anything to her and yet, she should have been supportive, she should have… "I'm sorry I never called, I missed you too." Haruhi confessed, oh bugger, no trick on the eyes were going to stop these tears.

"I'd say I have something in my eye…"

"But I wouldn't believe you." Haruhi finished her sentence, just as she would have done a year ago. "I found it hard, starting a new life and keeping my old one, picking up new things and holding on to memories and friends."

"Me too. I guess we have to try harder." Throughout life you change schools, houses, careers and hobbies; it's difficult to attain new friends without losing time with your old ones. However once you get to that point, as Haruhi and Suki had done, where you gain an old friend and realise the neglect you've caused, both of you, then you learn to balance the new with the old. Because this life is about balance.

"So you've heard all about me and I apologise for what the host club did to you when you came to see me," Haruhi blushed, how they had found a new level on which to embarrass her completely eluded her and was partly the reason for her hesitation at ever seeing Suki again. "But what about you? Where have you been? What have you done? Who have you met?" Suki smiled, the friendship was still there – intact.

* * *

**Well I hope that didn't hurt too much, guess I need more practise, thanks for reading. MsZelle x.x.x.x**


End file.
